


【梦比优斯】深夜论坛小电影

by yocool



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 此时的梦比优斯还是Guys队员，以人类的模样自己第一次DIY。（自慰描写）
Kudos: 6





	【梦比优斯】深夜论坛小电影

**Author's Note:**

> *没有CP，却很雷  
> *PWP，纯开车，写小梦打✈️  
> *OOC，没有剧情

这是发生在梦比优斯刚以日比野未来这个名字成为了Guys队员没多久的事，此时其他队员还不知道他的真实身份。

在基地里，梦比优斯良好的听力很容易就能听见其他人私下聊天的内容，此刻的他还没学习到偷听别人说话是不礼貌的事情。而在一次龙和乔治的私下聊天中提及某个论坛里面有很多不错的片子，于是想着必须跟上地球人的话题，晚上自己一人在房间便打开电脑看一看。

他很轻易就找到那个论坛，大部分都是男女一起做和谐运动的小电影，梦比优斯只看开头便清楚那些片子的主题是什么，但对他而言，男女小电影就像人类在看动物星球频道一样。直到他发现有一部片的浏览画面只有一个人，好奇点开来看，是一名男性自渎的过程。这部片比起前面宛如监视器般极少对话的纯动作片相比有趣多了，里面的人还口述教学怎么操作。

他模仿着画面里的人搓揉自己那个与人类相似的器官，这是他第一次这么做，以奥特曼的身体并不会将这个部位外露，然而拟态成人类的样子以后，就少了一些保护。

梦比优斯以手指握着自己轻轻动作，传来的感觉有点微妙，至少他过去没有这样做过。虽然在学期间有课程教导这类生理知识，但对年纪尚轻血气方刚的他们而言，下一堂的格斗训练才是重点。

他忍着不适，但是并不会痛也不觉反感，手指感觉到柔软的器官在他掌心逐渐膨胀变硬，身体肌肉不自觉用力，贴在椅背上的腰部挺直悬空起来。

影片里的人类更常在顶端大力揉捏，他试图模仿对方的动作，「嘶！」第一下的力道太大，突如其来的疼痛吓了他一跳。

作为Guys队员，日比野未来的房间里，东西少得可怜，除了床和桌子以外，几乎没有其他东西了。并不是因为生活拮据，Guys的工作有固定收入，而是因为本质作为宇宙人的他，还没有任何地球人会有的休闲兴趣，以至于非必要性的物品便不会出现在这个地方。他很快想到了替代品，用手指沾了一些唾液抹在顶端当作润滑，这次只敢以指腹摩挲，再逐渐施加压力。

如同抓搔痒处般的舒畅感从下半身传来，让人想要更多，然而施力过重又会失去那种快感，倒是增加了一些钝痛。他耐着性子在这种忽轻忽重间寻找平衡。

立起的部位硬得有些发疼，他收起掌心裹住柱身，模仿人类撸动的姿势。

「啊哈——」

口中不自觉发出呻吟，梦比优斯迅速收了手指的动作捂住嘴巴。四周静得只有他发出的喘息和影片传来的人声，直到他再次想起房间里只有自己。

即使知道Guys基地的房间隔音不需要担心，但他接下来还是刻意压抑了声音，只从喉咙发出细微的呻吟。梦比优斯是在学习上有天份的类型，很快就能掌握到自己的敏感点，随着手的速度渐快，一波一波的酥麻感从下腹部传来，穿透背脊，欢愉感贯穿大脑。

「呜哈…哈啊——」他发出呻吟，无心再分神忍耐。

当他感到身体因舒畅释放的那一刻，已经来不及停止。他的脑袋一片空白，手指和椅子都沾上了黏稠的白色浊液，那是从他身体里射出的东西。他将手指移到眼前，望着指间拉出的银丝，虽然清楚相关知识，但第一次亲眼见到，对内心还是会感到些微震撼。

梦比优斯缓和一下心情，见时间不早了，从容将自己整理干净后准备关机休息，而萤幕上的影片这才播到后半段，加入各种不同的道具的使用。他本来软化的部位在没有外力刺激下似乎又立了起来。

End


End file.
